Similar and Different
by Kokiri-Hylian-Hero
Summary: Lucina and Morgan spoke rarely, but when they did, Lucina struggled over the what to do about the mysterious girl and the choices she had present; while Morgan wondered what she could do to put a smile on that beautiful face...those deep blue eyes-okay, it was official, they had to talk. Lucina would occupy herself with protecting her father; Morgan would find Lucina. So it began.
1. Similar and Different C

Similar and Different C

-C-

Lucina had a lot on her mind, keeping her father safe from Robin was one of her concerns.

"Falchion would be the best thing to stop him with." she muttered, when she found Morgan was behind her, "Ah! How long were you following me for?!"

"Since I saw you heading this way after you passed Chrom and my dad...were you talking with them about something?"

"Uh...yes, I asked about you, actually."

"Ah, me? Well, you can finally ask the source! Sorry for being so rare around camp."

"It's not so straightforward, I'm afraid."

"Oh, is this about that last battle?" Morgan laughed, "I can explain, I got worried because I thought I'd have to swoop in, but you guys had them!"

"No, more like your amnesia...it's strange that you should both have it."

"Ah, it is puzzling, isn't?" Morgan laughed, "But that makes it fun to solve!"

"Aren't you worried, though?"

"About what?"

"About...why, I mean."

"Do you know why?"

"Um-I can only speculate at this point, I'm afraid."

"I'm afraid you're the one who's not very straightforward, the answer's easy, just tell me what you think!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that...I'm not sure what I'm doing, actually. I'm sorry for troubling you, good day, Morgan."

"Hey, wait u-oh, there she goes...wow, lots of people running from me these days, you'd think I was Grima incarnated or something!"

 **Author's Notes: Here's this! As you may have guessed, it's that fem!Morgan and Lucina I was telling you about in "the New Exalt and her Tactician", here's the first of four support logs!**


	2. Similar and Different B

Similar and Different B

-B-

"Ah, Morgan, there you are." Lucina marched up to Morgan, who was drawing something in a book, "I wanted to—huh?"

"Oh, hi, Lucina, what's up?" Morgan followed Lucina's eyes to her book and smiled, "Is that a great doodle, or what?! It's supposed your eye, but I don't know if the shading for the little thing in your eye is right...I wonder, maybe your aunt Lissa's Mark of Naga...is on her foot! Oh, or in her hair! Maybe it's a pattern of hair follicles, but no one noticed she had hair until it was already covered.

"Uh, no...I'm not sure-"

"Oh...what if the Brand of the Exalt...is in her heart!" Morgan said, putting her empty hand over her heart as she drew a heart with the Mark of Naga on it, "Maybe that she be a biologic heart, instead of a symbolic one? I can't decide. Both! Oh, how inconsiderate, can I help you with something, Lucina? I try to advertise how little time I have, but I don't know if my bubbly manner comes off as stupid or eager to help...I do try for the latter."

"I'm sure you do, in fact, I wanted to thank you for the other day."

"Uh, no, I keep a detailed log right here in my noggin about who I help and how...there's still plenty of space up here, I know I haven't seen to your trouble yet...oh, maybe there's another me!"

"Uh-no, I mean about my father, you risked your life for him the other day, I'm very grateful, I won't forget it." Lucina said, smiling at the thought of his well being.

"Nonsense, he's a captain, king, and brother in arms...okay, more like father, but that's splitting hairs!" Morgan said, shifting to lay on her stomach as she continued doodling.

"Um, yes, you're right...I suppose what I myself couldn't do for—uh, well, I try not to take for granted."

"What you couldn't do for...what again? You mean rescuing your dad? You may have been a little further away, but you would have made it, I just did what I could for a fellow soldier."

"'I didn't...hmm, whatever the case or your reasons, I'm still grateful...I've been worrying for a while now, especially since...I don't know, maybe things will be different this time." Lucia bowed her head, there's so much I'd like to do...I don't want to relive those days just for the same conclusion."

"Lucina, it won't be," Morgan said, turning around with a smile, "don't worry...my dad knows what he's talking about, if he says things will be fine, then I believe him."

"I wish I could be so optimistic." Lucina said, and Morgan turned to see what expression went with the tone in her voice.

"You alright? You seem unwell, if you're sick, you should lay down, dinner will be done in another few hours, I'll wake you then."

"I'm afraid it's an ailment of the heart, but thank you for the offer."

"Don't mention it, if you change your mind, I'll be here, killing time." Morgan called back, watching Lucina leave for the camp, "Uh...I wonder if it has to do with me 'rescuing' her father...maybe she wanted to use the display of gratitude as a launching point for another conversation...that conversation...would be. 'Thanks for saving my dad', hmm, 'Lucina, you risked your life...you idiot! Be more careful! I want my father to live...but I-' Ah, that works with her sudden...hmm, I need to raise her attitude's altitude! And if I'm right...all I need to do is wait for a moment when she's most ready to talk about it...but she seemed pretty sad, is she going away to...I'll just have to hear for myself later!"

 **Author's Notes: Yes I know, I took Lucina's A Support line for Lucina's B Support with fem!Morgan, but I love that line so much, plus it describes how she feels so well. If you're confused, you'll understand in the next update or the one after it if not then.**


	3. Similar and Different A

Similar and Different A

-A-

Morgan found what she deduced to be Lucina's tent, it was unassuming and had a view of Chrom's tent, she gathered reports of her skulking away in the area, and the fact that she could watch over her father and mother from here made sense...though it also happened to be in the middle of her father's tent also, as well as her own, which seemed strange.

Maybe that was because she had three tents who housed very special people to her, though why Morgan was important was as mysterious to her as her amnesia, she didn't draw up the army's plans, so it was either something else entirely and she was way off, or she was right and Lucina thought highly of her. _"No, you idiot, not that highly!"_ she chided herself.

She heard something as she approached the tent, it sounded like someone was crying.

"H-hey, Lucina, you alright in there?" Morgan asked, waiting for a reply, but upon hearing none, she let herself in, "Lucina, I-"

Lucina looked up from her bed and held her blanket above her face, her dark blue eyes peeking over her blanket, "Lucina, I...I didn't mean to intrude. Is there anything I can get you?"

Lucina shook her head and stared at nothing in particular, "Well...if you want someone to listen, I'm right here, and if I can help, I will."

"Morgan...I don't know what I'm doing anymore!" she cried, trying to muffle herself with her pillow, "One day I had a clear idea of what I was doing, now it's gone! The longer I stay here, the longer it seems this world is condemned to the fate of our own former home, I confess, I've finally lost my way!"

"Lucina, I think you're trying too hard, you need to find something to occupy yourself with...you're always so stressed out, it can't be good for you." Lucina lazily raised her eyelids enough to see Morgan before looking away from the smiling girl, "I know, pretty easy for someone with no life to speak of, but I find it's best to take what we have, and run with it!"

"It's not that simple...I confess, I—I don't trust your father, I feel so horrible for saying so, but I think he's going to become Grima." Lucina broke into a heavy sob again and crushed the pillow against her, "Here you are trying to comfort me, and I say that!"

"Which is why you're crying?" Morgan wondered, sitting next to Lucina, "It's alright if it's hard to trust him, it's not like you can help it, and it's alright...to express...your fears, to give them...give them a name. You're crying because your ashamed of yourself for that, huh? I respect that you have fears."

"Not quite...I can't help but hate myself, because if your father was in the same place mine was the other day...I try to believe that I wouldn't—I try so hard," Lucina looked like she was suffering from some wound or something, and the thought crossed Morgan's mind that Lucina had an injury, but for the lack of blood she had to dismiss the supposition, "but the longer this goes on, the harder it is—I would have...acted like I didn't notice."

The silence in the tent was deafening, Morgan wasn't sure she understood, and Lucina was uncertain if she was clear. Lucina glared with wild eyes, tears trailing down her red face as she shouted, "I would have acted like I did notice and he would have died!"

"What?! Lucina, that...you?" Morgan's comforting smile was gone and she was on her feet, a disapproving frown on her face, "But I thought...I don't believe this."

"Me neither, I wish I never had those thoughts!" Lucina cried, "I'm so sorry!"

"Sorry for what, that I should make sure my father never gets in a situation where it's even slightly possible that he might need you? Lucina, my father's going to trust everyone to do their best, that everyone would try to have everyone's backs! But you'd just let him die?! I had thought so highly of you, this is just...unbelievable!" Morgan turned away from Lucina and stormed away.

* * *

"Who does she think she is?! It's one thing if she doesn't notice...but if she were to pretend...Lucy...way to kill my mood." she sat on a nearby stone and thought about the one she admired, having torn through time to save this world, to suffer so much loss and defeat, and then risk experiencing it anew, "I guess it's hard for me to think about, but...Dad, you wouldn't become Grima...would you, though? Lucina doesn't know what she's-"

Morgan bowed her head and stared at her hands, _"She know_ exactly _what she's talking about...what have I done? Lucina...what did you go through to get so far? To change time—a noble effort—a hard path, two years in a strange world trying to plan your next attack...I have no idea what I'm talking about...the shock of our time, it's scarred everyone worse than I know, easy for me to say you're wrong, isn't it? Self-righteous brat."_

* * *

She started off solemnly to find Lucina's tent. She gingerly pulled aside the flap and peered inside. The young lord was lying on her pillow, folded over like a slice of bread, and unaware or indifferent to the presence of a visitor.

"Lucina." she whispered, her eyes welling up as she considered the pain she could have and likely did cause. Morgan wished that that lord would look at her and see that she felt so horrible, instead she found herself at a loss for words as the brokenhearted hero lay silent and ambivalent.

"Morgan...I...I don't know what to say," Lucina muttered into the pillow and sheets, tired and defeated, "this time isn't the same one...I should just forget that your father existed in another time, or just...I don't know, this isn't my time...I'm pointless anyway, selfish of me to try to...take charge like I do...I'm waiting, the end is close...is there no way to hurry that moment where I can _do_ anything, or am I going to make a horrible mistake?"

"You've seen crazy things, Lucina," Morgan said, falling on her knees next to Lucina, close enough to draw her attention, or, hopefully, to make her presence known, since Lucina wouldn't look at her, though she couldn't blame her, "and I guess if I saw them too—especially my father...bringing Grima back, it'd been rough...but _that?_ That it would have been the last straw, you know? It's been horrible and I can't believe it now, seeing him, it must have been so traumatic for you, seeing all that death, and me knowing who was the cause of it, maybe that's why my memory cleared itself...it was too painful to think about, I only remember the good things about him...I tend to go over the top, so maybe I overdid overpowering his bad reality with his good one, and forgot everything else."

"You don't need to apologize to me, or explain yourself, I didn't show up to let someone die...I came here to keep someone alive." Lucina groaned dismally, "How much longer until the time to act?"

"Don't dismiss yourself...I have to say, I'm not impressed with your line of thought," Morgan said, resting a cautious hand on Lucina's shoulder, "but after what you've gone through, I can't say that I would be any better than you, who knows what I'd be like if I had memories? I just...you couldn't do that, could you? Look the other way, I mean."

"I don't know...I think about it, but I just can't...I always liked to think that when the time came, I'd do the right thing...now I'm not even sure...what is the right thing? To leave that terrifying decision where it is, glaring me in the face, or make myself the most horrible person...or is that what leaving it there would do, to not do what I know will save people? It's easy to let the course of destiny remain unchanged...making it run in your favor is hard, and for two years I did my best, but to what end?" Lucina sobbed loudly, despite her best efforts, "I can't survive if they die again, it'd be too much!"

"Lucina...you didn't ask for this to be thrown on you...you made the best of what you had-"

"I could do better, if I just shut up and think, I could do far better! It's not too late, I'm just...too stupid to see what it is I have to do!"

"That isn't true, you're just desperate to save the future."

"We all are, here I am acting like I'm the only one dreading what happens next!" Lucina clenched her jaw and swallowed, "There has to be a better way than just letting Robin die...maybe taking him out myself would be best...I don't know, and I'm scared to think about it."

"Lucina, I don't want to see you go that way, please...try to understand."

"I do understand...we both just got our families back, but...that said, I'm not sure I trust you either."

"Well, that's fair...after what you've been stuck remembering, the least I can do is understand you...even though it hurts." Lucina raised her eyebrow and Morgan gave her a sad laugh, "Well, if I wasn't suspicious enough to warrant your intent scrutiny, then I am now!"

"It's fine...please, just...g-" she almost told Morgan to go away, but when she thought about it, there were better ways to send someone away, "goodnight, Morgan."

"Uh, alright, goodnight, Lucina." Morgan waved and went back outside.

"It's not like I mean to," Lucina whispered sorrowfully, "it's just...something that happened...how I wish I could trust, and you most of all...but you were right, I am going to keep an eye on you...not how you suspected, though. What's going on in my life, what life do I have, to live so tortured? What am I doing...I wish this wasn't so painful."

 **A/N: Well, I think you understand the "ailment of the heart" line now; Lucy's in love! It's complicated, too, though...painfully so.**


	4. Similar and Different S

Similar and Different S

-S-

"Lucy, I've been having strange dreams, maybe memories, but in them...I killed you, maybe it was another time, maybe what happened to my father happened to me." Morgan looked up, tears running down her face.

"Morgan, no," Lucina said as Morgan began to cry shaking her head as she tried to dispel the thoughts, "you...you didn't _choose_ that...that's not you, you didn't kill me...I'm right here."

"Just because you're here now doesn't mean anything!" Morgan cried, "If I killed you, then I don't know what I would have done, but the thought...it hurts! Is it a memory, or is it just my imagination?"

"Morgan, I know you're a good person I know you'll try to find the right way in any given situation, I aspire to be that kind of person...I admit, you terrify me at times, and I find myself wondering if you can be serious, but, and I did consider what all you may be, but instead of living in fear of you I would try to...understand you more, you say everything's new and bright, but...now I see you do have fears. By the way, I never thanked you but back in my tent...I was lost...I still am, but you helped me. We...could be a good team...like our fathers, but different, though."

Morgan lifted her head and looked Lucina dead in the eye, "Lucina...if we're like our fathers, we're their tragic counterparts—ugh, let's do the right thing together!" her eye fell intently on Falchion.

"No, Morgan...I am afraid what could be," Lucina brushed her thumb against Morgan's face, "not what is, I see that now...we are...much like our fathers in that he and I don't understand...our...contemporaries...but he trusts your father without question, and I-I crave that ability like I never thought possible, and I can't stop wishing for that, with all I am!"

"But he found my father helpless in a field, he never had to live through what you did...never had a reason for doubt...look at me, Lucina, you love me, so save me from my future, cut me, it doesn't matter how, Falchion is powerful, if you strike I may burst into flame, who knows?" Morgan held out her hand and watched Lucina, "All I know is...that if my father doesn't become Grima...if I'm waiting-"

"No! No, that's not you, Morgan, you told me a while back you believed I was better than letting your dad die!" Lucina held the child of the Fellblood like they had been friends since before time began, and ran her fingers through her hair, "Morgan...we're stronger together than we could imagine apart."

"Lucina, like this...you only have to worry about him, keep my father safe for me." Morgan shoved Lucina back and they both stood. Morgan grimaced as she charged a bolt of lightning and threw it through the air in a blast of white light, Lucina turned around, and watched a hole in a cloud vanish.

"I'm not scared of you, Morgan!" Lucina turned around and approached the crying tactician, and placed a hand on Morgan's cheek, "We're like our fathers, in many respects...they have a strong bond...he trusts his tactician, perhaps more than he should, but it makes them strong! Love is said to be powerful and stupid and it's true, it could give us a powerful bond while causing us much grief, and I know, more than is wise on my part, I love mine...more foolishly and relentlessly than he ever could!"

"A-and...what...Lucina?" Morgan stared at the grass, startled by words, but they _were_ Lucina's.

"I apologize...I know I've not been easy to be around, when we talk it's hard to think about what could be...if I pushed you to feel negatively about yourself, then I apologize, but I see clearly now."

"Don't be stubborn, if Grima returns...using my body, no less, then what would it have all been for?! All you work, wasted!" Morgan glared at Lucina, who watched her intently.

"That's somewhere deep in the future, it may not come to that. Could you...see us...together?"

"I'll tell you...but on one condition." Morgan hissed.

"What's that?" Lucina worried she already knew the answer.

"You...make sure...I don't become Grima...I never want him to come back, I know that wherever I'm from it may have happened...you can't allow—you have to...get rid of a small...liability." her voice broke at the last part and she turned away.

"Morgan...I promise, I won't let that happen, I'll be here, I-"

"Don't play around, you know what I'm asking!" Morgan gritted her teeth, "To kill me, not guard me."

"What happened to that wonderful optimism?" Lucina took a breath, "Morgan...I don't how badly I want to change...what could be."

"Then think about what will be!" Morgan yelled. Lucina rested her hands on Morgan's shoulders.

"Morgan...I will...not allow you to become Grima...e-even if...no, I can't promise you it!"

"Lucina, when this first started, you were talking to yourself, about how Falchion would be the best thing to stop him with, you didn't mean Grima, you meant my father...you were debating whether to rely on him being surrounded in combat or kill him yourself, that's why you wanted me to leave, you were ashamed of yourself, disgusted, then I found you crying...you were thinking of killing him...and me." Lucina clenched her jaw as the bitter memory vividly rose to the top of her mind, "Now you're here...honestly, I suspected you were here to kill me, that my father was dead, or next in line. Who knows what terrible memories you have of my father, how many similarities between the times you see? You shouldn't worry about that...you've lived here for two brutal years, remembering everything, preparing for anything; I don't want your work wasted, I'm a burden you were never ready to handle."

Morgan saw Lucina watch from a far away seat as the past replayed in front of her, "You've put up with enough, Lucina...you said you wished that when the time came, you'd do what's right, and that you didn't know, I told you not to do anything hasty...I gave it thought, you know this is the best way, too. If I have to attack your father to force your hand...then I will...better than dying a pawn of Grima."

"You won't...I need you! Alone I fear I'd founder...like I've been for a while now, taking orders and praying for time, and now I've fallen for you...you had to so charming, don't leave me now!"

"Fine, then do it...for the memory of me, keep me becoming what you hate, for you'd love me less."

"You won't become Grima...I won't allow you...I'll watch you closely, and if...if I have to act, then I will, as painful as it may be. But that last remark, you care that I harbor affection for you?"

"It does...I love you, Lucina, and if I had my way...we'd never face this dilemma."

"Then it's time to alter fate—for the better." her fingers gliding over the pommel, "I'd make a request."

"Anything you want, as long as you keep your word."

"Then I ask...that you'd love me forever and never let me go," Morgan was stunned, she leaned back and forward as a hand rested on her cheek and her back, "never question...us, and always believe that somehow we will find a way, but _together_...we must _always_ walk _together_."

"I...fail to see how agreeing will change anything." Morgan said, scowling as she awaited the end.

"I will change the world...by asking...to forever be with you. You will never revive Grima...because he can't have you if your heart's mine." Lucina didn't break eye contact as her face burned red.

"Lucina-" Morgan clenched her fist and bowed her head, for once life was serious. Lucina reached for Falchion, and when Morgan looked up again the sword and its scabbard were on the ground.

"Morgan, I'm going to change my foreseeable future by doing something I never wished for and always dreamed of...I'm going to trust...trust you—blindly—for I don't know why or how, but I love you!" Lucina sighed, "I believe if I embrace my feelings and trust my heart...then we can, alter fate!"

"Lucina, you could be sacrificing everything!" Morgan's fists clinched as she thought of everything.

"But I'm not!" Lucina touched the back of Morgan's fists, and they uncurled, "Because, you...you're my...everything—inspiring me and terrifying me, giving me hope while making me question it, you're the nicest, most beautiful person I never should have even dreamed to meet and...that scares me, I-I want to put it in hands other than my own...I can't make the future mine, but it's better than having to choose between letting a horrible thing happen, or do something equally terrible...you want to free me from...this burden," Lucina said, placing her palms in Morgan's, "so, then, give me a reason to believe that it's not, that it's a chance for something wonderful and beautiful! That fate can be affected, just...like you always do!"

"I...you feel...I always make you feel like...there's a chance?" Morgan mumbled, not sure if she was happy or angry at herself. All the strong feelings conflicted, she was used to perpetual cheerfulness.

"Yes, with you I feel the future could be bright...I was happy enough just to see you smile...but then wanted to be the...thing you smiled at, doodles became the subject of my envy, and I had to do something...to be the center of your attention, even for a short time...even to risk a potential friendship. It had gotten so hard to think of the future and you were so lighthearted all the time, so peaceful, if I could just...warm up from the cold, harsh reality, even if I was burned, I would at least had that comfort for a moment." Lucina smiled at Morgan, "I've been alone so long, I thought I didn't need help, but now I know I have to...be willing to accept that the version of reality in my head may not be realized, not to...depend on drastic things, but the subtle differences, and—Morgan, I am certain I never felt something so strong in my life! I will do the best I can, but I could do far worse than this—I could avoid you entirely, and let the moment pass...but you strive to capture the present...I've learned a lot from you—I will capture this moment, at least!"

"And I thought I was blissfully stupid." Morgan said, falling into Lucina's arms.

"I'm stupid, now?" Lucina replied, holding Morgan against her, "Your assessment is...undeniable."

"You've given up...and for what, me? You could do better." Morgan whispered.

"I only gave up because I finally found someone strong enough to lean on, who makes me feel strong, too, but I cannot go on, aimlessly waiting for something to happen, I need someone keep me strong on this hard road, and I want someone to understand me...if I can't keep myself together in the present, the future is not mine...but if you...accept my proposition, despite the difficulties, then it's _our_ future, mine and yours." Lucina ran her finger through Morgan's hair, capturing the moment as we as she could, "Ultimately, the future belongs to those who can take control, that is, presently, not me, our fathers will do what they can, just as we will; truly the only option we have, only question is how."

"You sound like me...I thought you liked long term plans for your goals."

"I learned what I wanted didn't matter until the time to act appeared and that forcing the future to bend to me didn't work and never would, but that it isn't hopeless because we're together...you make the wait so less daunting. Who said I didn't have a long term goal to worry about?"

"Then stand ready, Lucy!" Morgan said, smiling, perhaps brighter than ever, "I'm as spontaneous as they come!"

"Hmm, harmless spontaneity?" Lucina found herself caught up in a net of bliss, "I could do with a little of that, I think...what will you do?"

"I'm going to challenge my fate." Morgan jumped back away just as Lucina decided to kiss her.

"And just how do you propose to do that, Morgan?" Lucina asked.

Morgan grabbed the bracelet she had been working on and on her knees presented it to Lucina, "With this bracelet! I was just going to drop this on your bed, or at your table before dinner, just so you'd know someone loved you, but if take this...you accept your request, from me...okay?"

"Morgan, thank you—I mean...yes...I don't know what to say." Lucina joined Morgan on her knees.

"You already said everything, Lucy." Morgan slid the bracelet onto Lucina's wrist and looked up at Lucina, "I love you, Lucina."

"Morgan...I love too." Lucina whispered.

Morgan threw her arms around Lucina's neck, and Lucina held onto Morgan as though the fate of the world depended on it, for all she knew it might, but all she knew for sure was what they had now, and now she felt that that kiss was like the Brand of the Exalt, the result of a something special that could alter fate itself.

 **A/Ns: Funny that the number of pages my word processor counts goes up with the chapters, the number correlating with the number chapter, one gets one, two gets two, three get three, and four finally got down to four pages...it took work, it was breaking the rule the story made, fourth chapter having five pages, unheard of! XD Anyways, this is the end of the Support Conversation, but I think there may be another chapter to post after this, so we'll see how that goes...later, people!**


	5. Similar and Different X

Similar and Different X

-X-

Lucina finally couldn't handle it anymore, Robin needed to go.

* * *

"Lucina, wait." Robin said, glancing at her blade before looking back at her.

"If my father is right, then we can change our fates." Lucina said winced as she imagined what Morgan would say about this, but she felt she was truly and soundly beaten, Validar won...unless she did this, "If this dark future is to be averted, sacrifices must be made. I am sorry, Robin! This is harder for me than you'll ever know."

"Lucina, you don't have to-"

"Don't make it harder! Don't resist, and your death will be swift and painless. If you hold any love for Chrom, then let this be done." she took a step forward and whispered, "Morgan...I'm so sorry."

Robin stared at her, then replied, "I have made my decision, Lucina, I think—what, my name's n-not...Morgan?"

"I...I can't!" Lucina partially ignored him and sheathed her blade then fell to her knees, "This is messed up, even if I could kill _that_ future at this root...I'd never be able to look Morgan in the eye again!"

"Well, if you threw me off a cliff back rather than bloody Falchion you could tell Morgan and—wait, you didn't mention-"

"I can't, with or without Falchion, I can't just kill you and then walk away, I can't!" Lucina held her hands against her face, "Even knowing you kill Chrom...even knowing-"

"If you would stay your blade for fear of...a certain person's backlash-"

"No, if that was all that was holding me back, I'd have struck by now to protect them...if it was all for...someone, then it'd be for those I love...I _can't_ , because...I don't believe this is the right way!"

"You don't know that that was me, it could have been that in your time, that friend of mine...Morgan-"

"No...no...she couldn't...no!"

"She's your friend, too?" Robin inquired.

"And you think you're not...you're practically family!" Lucina shouted.

"I suppose we are, you're father being my best friend...gods but you're a crazy niece!"

"Could you ever forgive this?"

"Lucina, I'm not quite dead enough to begrudge you." Robin smiled, crossing his arms, "But now I see...that's why you seemed injured in that battle the other day, you were reluctant to rescue me and nearly died doing so. All to kill me now?"

"It seemed like the end, I felt like I had to do something to stop my worst experience from returning!"

"I can't imagine...I commend you on not killing me, though."

"I still can't believe I was about to do that."

"Are you done now, Lucina?" Chrom asked, walking up from behind Robin to stand at her elbow.

"Father, I can explain!"

"No need, I heard every word...you're not the only one who can eavesdrop."

"Something all three of us seem to have in common." Morgan said, walking up from behind Robin's other side, earning incredulous looks from the trio, "What? I had to have gotten it from somewhere, it makes sense that you picked it up from Chrom, Father, it's simply a matter of _when_ you taught me."

"Morgan!" Lucina exclaimed, "I-I don't know what I was thinking...it just-"

"I thought we had an agreement, we would find a way _together_ , I trusted you!" Morgan yelled. Lucina bowed her head, Chrom and Robin exchanged a glance, both wondering why Lucina's lip was trembling, and why she looked so terrified.

"Why didn't you stop me sooner?" Lucina sobbed.

"Because...I saw how you was holding that blade, that's the way you hold it before raising it into a fighting stance, I was waiting for the transitional angling of your wrist before—I'll explain later! Right now I just want to say...you're scared, I get it, but you were supposed to at least talk to me first!" Morgan stomped the ground again, and Lucina backed away.

"I-I know, but you saw how Validar controlled him-"

"I _know_ I was _there_ , but out of all the things we spoke of-"

"I was scared for you!" Lucina shrieked.

"Huh?" Robin stepped back, his suspicion finally confirmed, after all this time.

"What?!" Chrom shouted, more in the dark than ever.

"H-how do you mean, me? I can fight, too, and Robin and Grima wouldn't have even been the same person, he'd have been _sacrificed_ , Lucina, to a-"

"You think I don't know that?!" Lucina yelled, "You...I don't ever want you to see that, he's your father!"

"Oh, what, spare me the maybe pain by giving me the guaranteed anguish?"

"Yes! Or I was, but...that maybe caught me."

"Is it always the maybe that gets you?"

"But...he's your father." Lucina whispered, falling to her knees, "The thought of such a horrible memory falling on you...it's terrifying."

"And your my love, with whom I've made many fond memories." Morgan replied, kneeling and pulling Lucina up so she leaned on her, and stroked her back comfortingly, "It would hurt so much to know you killed my father...I'm glad you didn't, I was scared I'd have to stop you myself."

"I knew I'd regret coming up here." Lucina murmured.

"We all had our scare for the day, I think." Morgan said, looking up at the two friends, "We're all alive, we made it once, we can survive again, we just need to stick together.

"So, you two are together?" Chrom asked, trying to wrap his head around everything that was happening.

"I—yes?" Lucina swallowed as she waited for Morgan to say something.

"Well, I'm mildly concerned that my daughter hasn't gotten around to telling me yet," Chrom said, "but there's really no need to worry so much."

"I...I know...Morgan, I know that it was stupid to even consider this...I understand if-"

"No chance, Lucy, you're mine!" Morgan exclaimed, patting Lucina on the back.

"I—oh, thank you, Morgan!"

"Ah," Robin sighed, "so that's why you kept bringing up Morgan just now!"

"Hey." Chrom elbowed Robin and gestured at the girls.

"U-uh, right, just...that had me wondering." Robin explained.

"Uh-huh." Chrom said, not too impressed, "Anyway, I guess your uncertain confirmation was directed at Morgan."

"Ha, she got her possessive mannerism from her mother!" Robin beamed.

"Ahem!" Chrom raised his eyebrow and Robin nodded, "I think we should give them some silence, the Shepherds will certainly make a big to do out of this...there shall likely be cakes and pies...and right when I get serious about watching what I eat."

"Well, I'm not watching!" Robin laughed.

"Still, explains why they didn't tell anyone anything...one day I saw the two talking, and just the day before, Lucina had just been watching your daughter, like she was stalking a spy, then they're just laughing together...I guess that's about the time, huh?"

"I think I remember you mentioned that, it did seem like a sudden turn, for the better, I was always afraid our girls wouldn't hit it off as well as their old men."

"Ha! Are you kidding me? I'd say they hit it off better than we did!"

"And considering my daughter shares my suspicious circumstances, and that they apparently agreed to discuss things...I'd say Morgan knows about Grima using me in another world...Lucina and her, regardless of who first said it, must understand that Morgan could possibly be like me, thank goodness my father doesn't know...he probably doesn't even know I'm married. Anyways, the point is, they seem close, despite Lucina probably having considered everything that could surround Morgan's lost past."

"I agree, I was afraid her fear would be an impediment, but she seems to trust your kid even as much as I trust you!" Chrom laughed, "I'll order the Pegasus Knights and mounted archers patrol the hills."

"I was just thinking the same thing."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I remember how _you_ and Her Highness stay out quite a while, even now, and I fear Lucina may be a lot like you!" Robin chuckled.

"Oh, well, if anyone can find a way to buy time talking, it's you, Morgan may surpass your expertise within a year, surely she's a master of conversation by now!" Chrom said, somewhat competitively, "Plus her own special blend of not revealing her thoughts, or so said you, the other day, and don't try to deny it, Frederick will vouch for me!"

"Frederick will vouch anyways." Robin said, annoyed that Chrom used the "Frederick" card, "So, our daughters, huh? A charming secret romantic who wishes to act on blissful impulses more than she lets on and the third most unpredictable genius I know I know."

"Gods help us all?"

"And I can only wonder what gave you that idea."

"Like father, like daughter."

* * *

"I guess we should go, now, huh?" Lucina whispered, interrupting Morgan's lesson on constellations.

"Nah, they probably have the hill secured, we're well within shouting distance of our friends around the hill." Morgan said, absentmindedly running her knuckle along Lucina's jaw.

"You know, if I didn't know that we were completely safe here...I might drag you back to camp with me after recalling the others, but we really don't get a lot of time to ourselves here."

"Hmm, true, but we'll have plenty of time after this is all over."

"Y-yeah."

"I know, it's hard to think that far ahead for you after all this stressful waiting around, but you need to let yourself trust us."

"I just want to lose myself in the moment." Lucina wrapped her arms around Morgan and rested her head on Morgan's shoulder, "You're so beautiful."

"I have to say, Lucina, you're right up there with me on that count." Morgan turned to Lucina and poked her face, giggling as Lucina swatted at her hand, "You know, you're a bigger than me."

"And that's relevant how?"

"I should make you my human pillow...I mean, it's like a giant holding onto a sapling during a storm."

"You're a sapling?"

"What? No, I mean size wise, tell me that's comfortable. Height is in your blood, Validar just looks tall because of his beard and hair."

"Oh...so it'd be more comfortable the other way around? I could do that."

"Yeah, see-" Morgan cried out in surprise as Lucina rolled them over once, Morgan landing on Lucina's other side.

"That better?" Lucina inquired.

"Y-yeah, that's good." Morgan whispered, slightly red, "Um, warm evening, huh?"

"I didn't notice." Lucina said, playing with Morgan's hair, "Comfy?"

"Huh...that's a question I never thought I'd hear from you."

"There's a lot I never thought I'd say." Lucina replied, helping Morgan hold a higher angle until their lips touched, pressing gently before lowering Morgan, "There's also a handful of things I never thought I'd feel or do. Ah, speaking of which, earlier today I...wasn't thinking, not clearly."

"Lucina...I know that you...you couldn't do that, and I know you felt like you had to, in the end you did the right thing by not acting, I think you also made a lasting impression on Father, he won't forget the despair you obviously felt, and neither will I." Morgan swept blue hair across Lucina's forehead and kissed her cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"What...what do you think...it'll be like?"

"W-when it's over? Surely...there will be a happy conclusion, if we continue to give this our best effort."

"Yes, after...after we win."

"I don't know about everyone else, but I plan on living out the rest of my days with the most beautiful woman I've ever laid my eyes on." Lucina laughed when a blushing Morgan leaned up and playfully bumped her shoulder with her open palm, "Ha, ha, hey, careful, you."

"I know what I'm going to do...but you have to guess." Morgan said, eyeing her intently as she leaned on her arm, trying to match Lucina's height.

"Hmm, does it involve me?" Lucina asked, and Morgan nodded, "You're going to stay with me, right? I approve of that plan, quite ingenious."

"Well, it was my idea." Morgan said, darting up to offer her lips before Lucina found the words to argue with, then pushed her onto her back and smiled, gazing into her eyes, "So, I guess I should ask your parent's blessing."

"I-uh, yeah?" Lucina said, slightly uncomfortable, "I guess...do you have an idea of what you'll say?"

"Sure, I'll grab a drink, sit down with them, look them both in the eye...taking turns, of course, and then say, 'Sir, madam, you are the luckiest parents to have a daughter like Lucina, and I would like your parental permission to become the happiest woman in the world.'"

"Wow...that's so...elegant." Lucina was sure her parents would be surprised to hear the words from Morgan, considering her informal she was, "Did you rehearse? It must have been tough to write that up."

"Uh, actually, I just came up with it." Morgan said, laying on her back next to Lucina.

* * *

"Lucina, hey, come on." Morgan tugged at Lucina's hand as they ran through the halls together, but Lucina had been slowing down, and now they stopped outside a room where a baby could be heard.

"In a minute." Lucina said, pulling Morgan along with her as their hands slowly fell away from the other, and Lucina opened the doors.

"This is the room?" Morgan followed Lucina inside, and skipped up alongside her as she smiled down at the blue haired baby, "Aw, look at her hair, wow...now look what you did, I want to go mess up your time traveling counterpart's hair now!"

"It's strange...looking at myself, I'm you parents' age but I'm still their daughter too. I don't belong in this era, yet I've made a place here...it's been a couple of weeks now, you'll never mistrust your father's best friend...everyone made it out." Lucina sniffled as she reported to the child, "I want you to know how...happy I am now, it hasn't been easy, to know their was a baby here, who couldn't relive my past...and now you won't! To be honest...I was jealous of you, I knew my parents would be thinking of you, but now I think of you as...the twin I never had...I can only entertain that notion for the moment, though, I'm leaving tonight. I wonder if you'll have any siblings...who you'll fall in love with, what kind of person you'll become, that's in your future, though...not mine...and so it's here we part ways, if you remember me when you grow up...think nothing of it, I've done what I wished to do, the rest is up to you. Yours will be a happy life."

"Hey, lovebirds, what's the hold up?" Lucina turned around to find Anna looking back into the halls, "Hurry, my cart's scheduled to leave now! I can't very well sneak you out if you're still here, can I?"

"My love." Lucina smiled and took Morgan's hand, "Let's go."

* * *

"Tiki, Naga," Lucina bowed as she addressed the dragons, "thank you for your aid in humanity's struggle against Grima."

"You're very welcome." Tiki replied, "You came this far just to express your gratitude? I admit, I thought everyone would be celebrating."

"Well, we left," Morgan explained, "we don't really know where we're going now, but Lucina wanted to come by here."

"It makes sense...in your own time, you were the one who performed the Awakening, correct?" Tiki turned to Lucina, but felt her eyelids growing heavy.

"Yes, I'm so happy that it's finally all over...it wasn't always easy, but it was worth it."

"Well, she's asleep now." Morgan said waving her hand in front of the manakete's face.

* * *

Together they traveled the world, Morgan really didn't mind not getting back her memories as, she and Lucina were too busy making new ones to worry. No one knew if they journeyed to distant lands, or went back to their own time, but the certainty was that there was never a boring moment.

 **A/Ns: I just had to explore this...and then it exploded. I'm sure you understand. Anyways, I think this reached it's conclusion.**


End file.
